different but in a good way
by rock-it 97
Summary: this a a puckleberry story with pezberry friendship starting in special eduaction season 2  rated m for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This story is from special education in season2 onward my way….**

**Rachel Pov**

Santana: "That's right Yentl. Your sweetheart's been lying to you because he and I totally got it on last year."

I couldn't believe it Finn lied to me again I cant actually believe that I thought we would be together for ever, this just proves that if he lied about this has he lied about any thing else omg is our whole relationship a lie to him? Am I just a game so he can get in to my pants or some thing, and to think I was actually considering giving it up to him arrg this makes me so angry?

"Really Finn I cant believe you, you lied again, you hurt me again, I cant get mad at me for lying about where I was the other day considering I told you when I got home but I asked you about this and you lied to my face I don't care if I was with Jesse I didn't sleep with him and I didn't tell you I did but YOU you told me to my face you were still virgin and that you wanted your first time to be special and with me because you loved me. God I'm such a fucking idiot to let you do this to me again."

"What are you trying to say Rach?"

"Don't Rach me only Noah calls me Rach! Are you that blind to complete and utter bloody moron FINN were over I cant be with someone who lies to my face about something like this its not fair to me and Hell its not fair to Santana that I had to hear it from her not you."

I look around every one is silent I think the just caught in to the swear word whoopsie I must have been really mad I only ever swore in front of Noah that one time this summer but that was because I walked into some thing and it really hurt. See the thing is this summer at temple me and Noah got closer because I was working at the day care and I had to look after his sister, after that we just hung out for a while and to be fair I had fun for the first time in ages.

**Santana Pov:**

O.M.G I cannot believe it Berry swore like actual swearing, and what does she mean only Noah calls her Rach? I think I might like this side of Rachel if only I didn't have to hurt first I actually feel sorry for doing it. How dumb can Finn be really? I mean lying to her face, I mean I know I've hurt before, what with the name calling and the slushies but I mean come on I thought he loved her!

I saw Puck come through the door. Ooh perfect timing for another argument this time I know whose side I'm on I saw them in the summer I don't think they saw me though its not like I was stalking or anything I just saw them in the park once and he brought her a slushie at the 7- 11, looks like they were close well there's something new oh well.

**R Pov:**

Finn: What do you Mean only NOAH gets to call you Rach! We are not over you biatch, so what if I slept with Santana at least she would put unlike you.

I couldn't believe he just said that, even more so I was shocked when Santana punched him in the face I thought it was hilarious that he was getting what he deserved, With the self defense I learnt over the summer from Noah I kicked Finn in his special area " that for calling a biatch shit face" then I calm walk to the door as I open it I see Noah there just standing staring at me. I turn around and say "oh and in case you haven't realized this Finn we are through" and just walk away with every body staring at my retreating figure. I hear some one running be hind me so I walk a bit faster not because I wanna be alone but because I have a plan and I wanna get it dine before I change my mind.

"Berry, hey Berry wait up a god damn second I wanna talk!" I slowed down when I heard it was Santana because for some strange reason I wanted to hear what she had to say.

" what can I do for you Santana?"

" Well berry I want to apologies for how you found out bout me and Finn and I want to say thank you for sticking up for me, plus I wanted to know if you umm I don't know kind of maybe be friends or something like that? Also I'm really sorry for how I've treated you it wasn't fair, you seem kinda cool when you get past the sweaters and knee socks."

" I forgive you Santana and I would love to be friends with you , I know this is kinda sudden but would like to come to the mall with me , I might need some help in what I'm about to do?"

" Sure , I don't mind ,what can I do?"

"Help me get rid of the creepy librarian look, I wanna look like an ordinary teenager I wanna look like I used"

'Now Berry that I something I can do "

We walk off to my car a mecedeze benze convertible in black and head to the mall to change my style. three hours later me and Sanatana are in for ever 21 so far we have been in all the shops San says I have to shop on from now on because they are like the best and so far I have come out with nearly 10 bag from each, moneys not really an issue as my dads were both trust fund kids who ran away with said trust fund when they started to get patronsied for being gay so I have quite a bit of money not a lot of people know that though because if I told any one at school they wuld just be friends with me form the fact that I have money . as we walk out of for ever 21 I decide I need a new hair style so we walk to this place Santana knows.

" Hey Rach I want you to meet someone … this is my mom Isabella .. mom this is my friend Rach she wants a hair cut so I figured why not get someone good to do it." I was really shocked when her mom pulled me in to a hug but eventually I relaxed and hugged her back.

"hi its lovely to meet you I hope you don't mind I know that you normally have to book to get your hair cut here I can always come back another time"

" Rachel don't be ridiculas any friend of Santana can turn up when ever they want we don't mind , do you know what you want done?" she asked smiling at me

"well considering that my hair is quite long can I get it cut to just bellow my shoulders I don't know but maybe purple lowlights nothing to obvious but I don't know it's a day full of changes why not be spontaneous"

**S Pov :**

I have to say I don't think I have laughed so hard or had such a good time in ages I mean yeah me and Britts have fun but its not the same , I never realized what a funny girl she was. I mean who know Berry I mean Rach had a great personality under the crazy ass girl we see in glee. This is gonna be fun tomorrow when we turn up to school.

It took nearly two hours for her hair to be done , whilst she was doin that I was textin Puck

**Puckasaurus- yo satan where you at with Berry I saw you 2 leave to gether is she alright after what happened in glee with finnocence.**

**Me – shes fine we up at the mall she days she's happy with out finn because he was let me quote "a douche who I cant believe I've spent so much time pining after when he was being a fucktard to me now I can me on to better hotter things in life" **

It went on for a while after half an hour of texting puck I went into victoria's secret to get Rachel some new pj s and underwear sets she told me her sizes earlier , I decide to be a little adventurous and got some lacy stuff I'm sure she would never use but a girl can try. I realized I been in there for nearly an hour I stared to walk back to moms shop to get Rachel , I couldn't believe how good her hair looked it would go well with her new clothes and attitude I just couldn't believe that this girls was nearly my best friend and wed only been getting along for less that a day!

**R Pov :**

I looked in the mirror and cannot believe what I saw I looked hot I can t believe I didn't think of this before!

I wen to pay but I got stopped by Isabella " no Rachel you don't need to pay we have an account for Santana and her friends"

I couldn't believe it

" thank you are you sure because I dint mind its not like I cannot afford it "

"I'm sure Rachel you look gorgeous now what are you girlies doing tonight?"

"well I was gonna ask if it was okay if Santana could stay over at my house tonight I might need help in the morning that is if you don't mind Isabella I know it's a school night ?."

"cause its alright Rachel just don't stay up to late bye girls … Rachel would you like to come over for a barbeque tomorrow after school you saty after if that's alright with your parents?"

"that would be great thank you my parents wont mind they're on holiday and wont be cak for two months any way I'll see you tomorrow Isabella"

me and Santana get our bags and drive to the school to pick up Santana's car when we get there I realized that I left my school bag in the choir room

"Hey S , I left my bag in the choir room earlier I gonna go get don't you need to talk to coach a about something?"

"yeah be that's fine ill meet you at the choir room once im done"

we walk off in different directions school was over an hour ago considering that me and san ditched around lunch so foot ball practice should have already finished so I might not hopefully walk in to Finn. As I draw near the choir room I hear singing It sounds like noah , just thinking about him make my stomach fill with butterflies omg I don't like noah do I , I mean I just broke up with Finn I cant like someone already could i. whilst having ths eternal battle I realized that I was standing out side the choir room he was playing dear Rachel. Is he trying to say something ? now im confused does he like me. I knock the door cos I really don't wanna interrupt but I gotta get my bag

he looked startled to find anyone there "hey Rach sorry didn't see you there. Did you just hear that? Whoa what happened to you hair not that it looks bad it looks great just change."

I nearly bust out laughing at him. his rambling is so cute

" aww you think my rambling is cute Berry "

crap I said that out loud

"Yes I do NOAH because your starting to sound like me and no I didnt hear anything( okay total lie I just herd him sing a love song about me )

I just came to get my bag then go home and have a sleep over with Santana , I left it hear earlier when I had a go at Finn"

"nothing doesn' t matter , did you just say a sleep over with SATAN!. And by the way loved the way you kicked Finn he had to miss practice because he couldn't run properly it was hilarious"

"yes me and Santana have become quite close today and by the way the hair is just preview of what is to come tomorrow , I used the self defence you taught me on finn because he was really pissing me off I mean really calling me a biatch now way mister!"

"Hey Rach YOU THERE !"

"yeah San just talking to Noah "

"well we gotta go because I need to start the magic with clearing out the granny sweaters and knee socks"

"okay! . Bye Noah see you tomorrow"

we drove separately to my house, now when you see the outside it looks tiny but on the inside its huge its 3 floors plus a basement which we renovated in the summer to a dance studio which is sound proof so I could turn the volume up however loud I wanted to practice in peace on cindering I do jazz tap contempery hip hop ballet character dancing. On the first floor in the den which has a plasma and loads of over stuffed sofas and a wall full of every single movie imaginable and then there' s the kitchen and the dining room then there's 1 guest bedroom and a bathroom. On the second floor there is my room and 2 guest bedrooms that have ensuites like wise I have an ensuite and a walk in closet

the 3rd floor is dad and daddies room and a storage room which acts as our attic since dad and daddy made the attic their room. My room is soundproof because I always sing and it got annoying to my dads

it took 2 hours for Santana to clear my closet , order pizza , we watched like 5 movies and got to know each other really well and decided what I will wear tomorrow which will be :

red skinnies from top shop :

(.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=3623080&langId=-1&categoryId=&searchTerm=red%20skinny%20jeans&pageSize=20)

a dropped back sleeveless shirt :

(.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=4313645&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208524&parent_categoryId=203984&pageSize=20&refinements=category~[209729|208524]&noOfRefinements=1)

with a black leather jacket :

(.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=1531900&langId=-1&categoryId=&searchTerm=leather%20jackets&pageSize=20)

and white converse I already had :

(./product/converse-all-star-hi/05562/)

i had a shower got dresses in a pair of Noahs basket ball shorts he left here in the summer and a tank top i think i am starting to like i hope he likes me to i mean why would he sing that song. god he is gorgeous me and san settled down in my bed and went to sleep excited for the day ahead

I cant wait for Noah to see me in this oh well looks like its time for bead I cant wait for tomorrow

* * *

><p>update soon hope you like it :) R&amp;R please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I had to stop myself from screaming, when I remembered what had happened yesterday. I nearly cried. Then I saw Santana staring at me and also remembered what was going down today. we went downstairs and had pancakes with maple syrup, I turned around to look at the clock.

" San we need to get ready , it 7:30."

" Okay midget, lets go and make Finnocence realise what he has lost and every other boy in McKinley high drool."

Turning on my iPod docking station the Vaccines played out of my speakers.

" Damn Rach, who knew you listened to music that wasn't Broadway crap all the time. This is a pretty hot song."

" Noah did actually, and hey! Not all Broadway music is crap."

" Yeah , yeah whatevs' get dressed!"

" okay oaky I'm going."

We leave the house at 8:15 and drive in Sans' car to school as I am going back to hers after. Listening to some old school Avril and singing off tune at the top of our voices was hilarious we drive into mckinley, only seconds after opening the front doors to the school the gasps were herd, personally i though it would take them a little longer to figure out it was me considering these aren't the brightest bunch of kids your gonna get but they caught on pretty quick linking ams with Santana only makes the gasps louder and the gawking made me embarrassed so with my cheeks burning and my head down i start my walk to my locker. San catches up with me though.

" Hey Rach don't be shy , hold your head high and strut down this corridor like you own it!"

she gives me a little push and i'm on my way down the corridor with my head held high smiling at the reasonably hot jock and have an air if confidence around me that has never been there before. When i got to my locker my smile turn that into a look of pure anger when i see Finn standing there.

" What do you want Finn we are over! What don't you get about that !"

"so that's it over? for good?"

"YES!"

with that i grab the slushy form the hands of a ogling Dave karofski and throw it at Finn.

" Thats for Kurt! and the rest of glee club !"

Turning back to my locker i get my books set for they day and take down everything remotely related to Finn Hudson throwing them in the trash.

"Wow Berry, that was hot , you can count on us hockey guys to have your back"

" Thanks Dave tat means a lot."

i turn to give him a hug and see Noah behind him. There is some thing in his eyes jealousy ? hurt? confusion? it's only there for a second but i saw it. now i'm confused!

"Hey Noah"

"Hey Rach, Karofski"

"sup dude, anyway catch you later Berry"

I smiled at him as he walked away, i see a glare sent towards him from Noah. I wonder what that is about?

" You look great Rach, loving' the new look"

" Why thank you Noah , i used to dress like this you know, before i moved here from Cali , i was popular too."

"i never knew you lived in Cali, i just though you went to some private school thing before coming here."

" Nope Cali born and raised ... for the most part anyway."

" So why did you move away then ?"

" err... stuff happened."

great just when i thought that i was over it , i strut thinking about it again.! arg !

"_bring... bring... bring..."_

Oh thank fuck for that saved by the bell !

"well look at that there's the bell gotta go bye !"

i literally ran down the hall to spanish, with teaching it was pretty boring, no offence to him but he knows nothing about speaking spanish. Not many people now this but my daddy (Leroy)is spanish making me hispanic , i find it hilarious in glee when tries to keep up with Santana when she is angry and starts to talk in spanish, but you can tell it goes over his head.

After spanish i had a free so i went for a walk, i was meant to be in study hall but i told the teacher i was feeling ill, i went to the auditorium to think about what to perform in glee, it has to be good and it has to be something which will tell Finn that i am over him and Noah that i kind of maybe like him a little. Thinking of my situation , Over it by Katharine McPhee comes to mind it completely relates to how i'm feeling. Suddenly i am plagued by thoughts of Noah, i wanted to tell him about Cali of course i did but there is so much i wish i could just forget. The only one who knows about Cali is Matt and that's only because Dad and Daddy are good friends with his parents so when they both got jobs out of town they said they could let Matt live with us so he moved in and his parents let Dad and Daddy adopt him so that if anything happened to him they would be responsible for him now that he was living with us, he only saw the scars on my neck and back because it was to hot and i went in the pool. Whenever Noah was over Matt wasn't there and i would make sure they were covered because Noah would want to know and i couldn't bring my self to tell him why i have them.

Nobody knows Matt is now sort of my brother because he has been gone most of the school year to visit his parents and other family plus he lives in the pool house which you cant see from the main house we said he could live in the main house but i think that he wanted his own space. oh well everyone will know soon enough.

Next i have geography , considering i'm top of this class i still thought it was really hard. with that being said i had done all the extra credit so i was really bored until San came over and we gossiped the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch i was dragged over by San to a table with Noah and Brittany.

" hey sanny , rachie"

"hello my hot little jewish american Princess, satan"

"hey Britt britt. fuckerman"

"hello Noah Britt how are you guys?"

"we're good abae what about you?"

aww did he jsut call me babe? that is so cute !

"well..."

just as im about to answer my phone blasts 'we are the champions' that's Matts ringtone.

"excuse me a second"

" hello"

"hey Rach it me just wanted to let you know im home and im fine, looking for you actually im at school now where are you?"

" really great im in the cafeteria with Noah ,San and Britt"

"okay ... Wait did you just say San?"

" yeah we became friends after i broke up with Finn yesterday."

" Okay see you in a few."

"bye"

it all goes quite when he walks through the doors.

"Matt" i scream

" Rach, what happened ?, not that i don't like it i do just wow you look great."

"well thank you , i dumped Finn for good yesterday became friends with Santana and fancied a change so i did just that."

we walk back over to my table. "so are you two bumping uglies or something?"

"SANTANA! no we aren't my daddies adopted Matt when his Parents got jobs out of town and you didn't see him at home yesterday because he has only just git back from visiting them. he's basically my brother that would 1. be insest .. sort of and 2. very disgusting!"

i see relief flood across Noahs' face what is it with this guy and emotions today i really like him but i need to know how he feels first but he keeps getting jealous when i'm within ten feet of a guy !.


End file.
